guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Show of Force
Overview Summary #Inform Palawa Joko about the Great Margonite Temple in the Sulfurous Wastes. #Report to Officer Lohru in the Remains of Sahlahja. #Report to Officer Lohru in the Sulfurous Wastes. She will release the minions to you. #Destroy the Great Margonite Temple with the rune! #See Palawa Joko for your reward. Obtained from :Officer Lohru ( Remains of Sahlahja ) Requirements :Temple of the Monoliths quest. Reward :* 4,000 XP :* 400 Gold :* 15 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :Master :"Master needs to know about the Great Margonite Temple in the Sulfurous Wastes. Since you are the only one who has seen it, you must relay att that you saw. Perhaps then he can send me additional forces so that we can deal with the threat before it grows stronger." :* Accept You can count on me. :* Decline Maybe some other time... Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Palawa Joko) :"I'll bet the Margonites are using the temple to focus Abaddon's power to activate more graven monoliths. Officer Lohru can request all the troops she wants, but all my forces are occupied elsewhere. You must go back to this temple to destroy those shrines and eliminate the Margonites. That is the only way we can keep them from overrunning us. Go back to the Remains of Sahljha and tell Officer Lohru that I will send whatever assistance I can, but you will have to be the main component of this assault." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Officer Lohru) :"Master has sent a small contingent, but it seems that they have commanded to follow only you. He has also sent a strange rune that will destroy the shrines to Abaddon. All you need to do is place it upon them. When you are ready, meet me in the Sulfurous Wastes and I will release the slaves to you." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Officer Lohru) :"Are you ready to destroy the Margonite temple, name? Master has sent these troops to help you. They have no will of their own and will follow you wherever you go. Take them with you to the temple. The Margonites will not release control of the temple easily." Reward Dialogue :"Excellent, I can feel Abaddon's grip weakening already. With the temple destroyed, monolith activity should subside. I will send a small group to guard the area. You've done well, name. I may have been the only one who could have done it better." Walkthrough *Map to Bone Palace to speak to Joko, then back to Remains of Sahlahja and Officer Lohru. *An item named "Rune of DOOM" will have been placed in your inventory, do take a moment to cherish this moment of utter naming silliness! *Walk into The Sulfurous Wastes from Remains of Sahlahja and follow the green arrow on your compass to Officer Lohru. Four undead Minions of Joko will be added to your party as allies. They DO NOT have to survive the quest, in fact they are basically useless and will die in the first encounter. *Go to the nearest Wurm Spoor and become a wurm. Follow the map to the temple (you will have it mapped from the previous quest). *Once you reach the temple, do not click on any shrines. First clear out the Graven Monoliths roaming around inside. You can draw them out a few at a time if you attack from a distance (Wurm Siege works well for this). *Once the roaming Monoliths are gone, it is time to start destroying shrines. The player with the rune must click on each shrine to destroy it. Best to do this one at a time, because each time a shrine is destroyed, group of 5-10 Margonites and Graven Monoliths will spawn around it. *When the last shrine is clicked, the usual group spawns but also two bosses, Dupek the Mighty and Tanmahk the Arcane. Dupek duplicates himself. *At this point, the quest is done -- you do not actually have to kill the last set of enemies, including the bosses. *Map back to Palawa Joko for your reward. *This quest is very easy with a full party of hench/heroes in wurm-form. Category:Nightfall quests